


and how should I begin?

by GhostOfDiamonds



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Book Series: The Kane Chronicles, Gen, POV Outsider, because i'm still trying to decide whether to do a crossover, fear me and my mind that cannot seem to stay on one topic, i wrote this vaguely intentionally, im not even surprised at this point, im your local obscure bsd au dealer, or if this would even fit in the canon universe i've created, this feels like it's to gauge interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfDiamonds/pseuds/GhostOfDiamonds
Summary: "If you're listening to this now, you're one of us."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	and how should I begin?

**Author's Note:**

> this is INCREDIBLY experimental, and vaguely self-indulgent
> 
> This does not necessarily cross over with my BSD PJO AU, and I will probably not end up writing more. however, both of those could change, depending on my mood lol.
> 
> Title from The Love Song of J Alfred Prufrock
> 
> Edit: some stuff like the m/m tag and teen rating accidentally stuck around from my first draft where the main characters appeared more oop, removed that now

Kenji first notices something is off when he enters the barn.

The hay bales are stacked. The animals are all in their pens, happily fed. But something isn't right.

He notices a faint glow emanating from a storage cupboard by the front. He walks over and opens it. 

Lying there on the rough grain is a cassette tape. He stares at it for a second, oddly entranced by whatever energy is pulsating around it.

He finishes his chores and picks up the cassette tape, taking it back home. He finds a cassette player, and inserts the tape.

Voices crackle into existence.

"If you're listening to this now, you're one of us."

\------------

Edgar takes a break from writing, after several sleepless nights.

On the way to the kitchen, he pauses. A cupboard in the hallway is glowing with a flickering, staticky light.

He pries it open carefully. Inside lies a cassette tape. He brings it back to his private room, pops open the cassette player, and inserts the tape.

He listens. And he _knows_.

"It wasn't like we meant to blow up the Yokohama Ferris Wheel!"

His book awaits him on the table. He will come back eventually.

\------------

Kyouka finds a strange phone in her cupboard.

Huh. It wasn't there the last time she cleaned up.

She takes it. Flips it open. Presses a few buttons.

"It felt like something was settling inside my skin, in a way that felt like home."

She does not know what this feels like yet.

She will.

\------------

Chuuya finds the tape as the rest do.

Yet this time, it is different.

He listens with a scowl on his face, eyes softening occasionally as the tale is told.

"So if you're listening, come find us. Yokohama House needs you. We need you."

He turns it off with a sigh. He stands up, dusting off his slacks.

He has work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> this feels like a movie trailer or a comeback preview i just realized
> 
> with all the shifting perspectives and whatnot


End file.
